<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostin by euphoric_smile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595407">Ghostin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_smile/pseuds/euphoric_smile'>euphoric_smile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_smile/pseuds/euphoric_smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to trust me, you don't have any reason too," You say, "But we both want to defeat him for our reasons, so I think it's best if we work together.. after all, King Boo himself is getting help from someone else so it wouldn't hurt if you did the same"</p><p>Luigi gulps. He felt a little intimidated under your gaze. Help from a ghost?! Now that was something that never crossed his mind before. Though this mission proved to be harder; than the last; so maybe a little help wouldn't be too bad. "Alright." He finally says after some time. </p><p>_____________</p><p>With a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom in search find a way to gain your memories, you unexpectedly cross paths with a plumber who oddly enough seems familiar to you. Chaos then ensues as King Boo and Bowser surprisingly team up to finally get back at their arch nemesis's but, of course, the bad guys never win. </p><p>[Luigi X Female! Reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi (Nintendo)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaustion. You felt unbearably tired for some reason. Unfortunately, you had just awoken with this awful pounding sensation throughout your head. You sat up with one hand holding the side of your head. Where were you? Before you fell asleep, you were-- the stabbing pain shooting through your temple causes you to cease your thought.</p>
<p>Okay, so you wouldn't be trying that again. Well, at least until later.</p>
<p>You decide to take in your surroundings.</p>
<p>Well, you most did not wake up on a bed. The hard cobblestone pavement digging into your bottom beneath you told that. Getting a good look ahead, you noticed that this just wasn't some random pathway; it was a bridge. One that specifically led to a castle.</p>
<p>Your mouth opens slightly, gazing upon the castle. Its constructed of grey bricks. The roof of the many towers was green. The thing that stuck out to you the most was the face that sat right above the entrance. It looked eerily familiar, almost as if you've met whoever or whatever they were. Ah. You almost forgot. Around the castle happened to be littered with spikes. Like the ones, you would put on a collar for a dog. '<em>What an interesting choice of design,</em>' You think to yourself.</p>
<p>"If I woke up here... I guess that means I didn't simply fall asleep," You mutter. If that happened to be the case, then what were you doing before? Maybe you were-- another sharp pain pierces your train of thought, causing you to stop once again.</p>
<p>You <em>won't</em> be trying that again. So you couldn't remember what had happened before?.. Ah, that wasn't good at all, considering you have no idea where you are now. Is this what they called amnesia?</p>
<p>You slowly stand up. Your eyes widen, seeing what was just right over the sides of the bridge. Orange-reddish magma-like substance and, it's hot. You could see the steamrolling right off of it.</p>
<p>"Lava? What kind of mess?..." You voice your confusion.</p>
<p>A lava molt surrounding the castle? It was unorthodox and better, yet dangerous. Lava can get to extreme temperatures where only certain types of bacteria can survive. Honestly, what person would want to live in a place like this? It would constantly be scorching hot!.. and you didn't feel any heat at all. You weren't even bothered by the climate like you should've been. Strange.</p>
<p>You look down at your clothing. You were wearing a tattered orange dress but, it only reached about to your mid-thighs. So possibly a nightgown? Then there were the dirt scuffs and red marks. You hoped that the red scuff marks weren't what you thought it was. Oh, and you were barefoot as well.</p>
<p>Unusual. Very unusual.</p>
<p>Maybe you could get someone to help you? Yeah, that would be the best choice for now.</p>
<p>With that, you walk across the bridge stopping, right at the entrance of the castle. You suddenly shrouded with the feeling of dread for some unknown reason. Instead of treading on it, you step inside.</p>
<p>You let out an audible gasp. This interior— Oh, it was so breathtaking! This room had to be the main room. There were a few lone benches here and there. The oak wood complicated the red carpet, the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It looked good. You guessed that this would be normal for royalty.</p>
<p>Your eyes wander around the room, evaluating every nook and cranny. Out of the corner of your eyes, you catch something shiny. With it taking your full attention, you stalk up at it. Its an earring? A blue earring shaped like a ball. You reach out, picking it up. It was cute. Whoever wore this probably had a good sense of style.</p>
<p>"Hey!" A voice suddenly calls.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" You screech, turning around clenching your eyes.</p>
<p>"What are you apologizing for?" The same voice says, making you slowly peel open your eyes.</p>
<p>You blink. The floating white being was talking to you? Why is its tongue sticking out its mouth like that? No! No! No, asking the real questions here. What kind of eyebrows are those? "Uh, do you own this castle? I was apologizing for just walking in.." You speak still surprised.</p>
<p>It laughs at your response. "I don't own this castle!" It giggles, "I haunt it!"</p>
<p>"Haunt it?" You question, tilting your head. "Like a ghost? You're a ghost?" A ghost? Well, I guess that made sense because it was floating. Any spirit does that.</p>
<p>"Yeah." The ghost replies, "Specifically, I'm a boo.. you know, the usual ghosts around here."</p>
<p>"I don't know... I have to know clue what here even is." You reply.</p>
<p>"Oh well, that's unfortunate." The boo states appearing indifferent towards your statement.</p>
<p>"That's why I entered here in the first place. I'm looking for answers. Do you think you could answer my questions?" You ask with hope. Even if this boo wasn't alive anymore, you didn't doubt that it knew something. It appeared that this ghost held information about your whereabouts.</p>
<p>"It depends on your questions." The boo replies calmly.</p>
<p>"Okay then.. my first question. Where am I?" You start.</p>
<p>"I find it pretty strange that you don't know where you currently as.. this guy has a pretty bad reputation but, your answer is Bowser's Castle." The boo responds.</p>
<p>Bowser's Castle Huh? So you presumed that this Bowser guy ran this place. He also had a bad reputation. So does that mean he's not friendly?</p>
<p>Then again, he's the King? Right? If he runs a whole castle, then he must be friendly of some sort. Maybe he could help you? "Oh, do you know where this Bowser guy is?" You ask.</p>
<p>The boo gawks at your question catching you a little off guard. "WHAT!"</p>
<p>He yells abruptly, making you cover your ears. "You want to converse with that abnormally large Koopa?!"</p>
<p>You nod with a bit of hesitation.</p>
<p>Does the boo shake its head? Well, its head appeared to be a part of its whole body. Let's not focus too much on that. "Bowser despises ghosts! He almost finds us as annoying as those plumber boys!" The boo declares, "He'll turn a blind eye if he sees you."</p>
<p>"I'm not a ghost?" You reply slowly with confusion.</p>
<p>The boo suddenly puts on a blank look. "Sorry, but I hate to break it to you... but you're most certainly dead." It says, "You're partially transparent, and look, your feet are hovering above the ground."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah I started another super mario fanfic, except this one is for the younger bro :) the plot is totally original as well!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. → one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You drop to the floor in disbelief.You gaze hard at the ground, fixated on the fibers of the red rug covering the middle of the flooring. Dead. You were no more, and with that, you felt a wave of grief and sadness wash over your body, making you shiver. Tears fall from your now watery eyes. Your tears never make contact with the rug as they disappear. That there only seemed to fuel the soft sobs that now were escaping your mouth.</p><p>"This is pretty awkward now.." The boo comments looking at your figure "You know there's no good reason to cry... I mean is not like you remember anything."</p><p>You peer up at the boo in mid tears, "How do you know that I can't remember?"</p><p>"It was the fact that you didn't know you were a ghost," The boo says in response."Only new ghosts don't know they're a ghost... they also don't have any memories."</p><p>You wipe your face with your bare arm.</p><p>"Is there a way you can get back your memories?" You ask.</p><p>"Not that I know of.. but that's okay, you can just make new ones as a ghost" The boo smiles. The smile, however, looked like one with no good intention. It was most likely the teeth and eyebrows that made it look that way.</p><p>"So you don't remember your past?" You ask, a bit nervous now.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that is what I implied." The boo replies with a roll of its eyes.</p><p>"That doesn't bother you at all?" Your question. Memories were supposed to last forever! They recalled your most memorable moments throughout your life. The ones that you make with friends and family. They were the most sacred ones. Having that stripped all away from you was dreadful.</p><p>"At first it did, but I'm over it now." The boo nonchalantly says, grinning.</p><p>You furrow your eyebrows in disappointment. That was pretty sad. After so much time, this boo has forgotten the importance of memories.</p><p>"I don't want to get over it." You murmur to yourself.</p><p>"Then don't." The boo quips, hearing you, "So what are you going to do now that you know you are a ghost?"</p><p>A ghost. That is what you were now.</p><p><em>What are you going to do?</em> Ghosts usually wander the world forever. Right? You didn't like the sound of that at all. It was sure to be boring or lonely. You had to be here for some reason. When people become ghosts, that means they have unfinished work in the human world otherwise; they, won't go on into the afterlife. You heard that somewhere. Where exactly? You didn't know.</p><p>"I'm going to find a way to get my memories back," You say, standing up with determination.</p><p>"And how are you going to do that?" The boo raises a brow at the determined look on your face.</p><p>At that, your face pulls into a look of thought.</p><p>How are you going to do that? There just<em> had </em>to be some ghost that did not lose their memories or, if they did, they somehow got them back. You could look for a ghost-like that? Nonetheless, the percentage of a ghost who does is probably, small but that was the only thing you could think of, "I'm going to look for a ghost who has their memories!" You announce.</p><p>"I doubt a ghost-like that exists," The boo says in response.</p><p>"How many ghosts are in the world?" You ask the boo.</p><p>"I don't know? Millions or billions? People die every day" The boo shrugs.</p><p>"Well then, out of those millions and, billions there has to be one who has their memories!" You speak with newfound hope.</p><p>"Mmm.. perhaps but, searching for one who does is going to take a long time." The boo drawls out the word long.</p><p>"Time doesn't exist for me now so, that won't be a problem." You reply certain.</p><p>"You're persistent... I like that" The boo beams, "What's your name?"</p><p>"My name?.." You repeat. What was your name? Ever since you woke up on that bridge, the thought of your name never decided to slip through your mind. You glance down at your dress. It was orange. Orange, you liked the color. Seeing it made you happy. You knew it was your favorite color. Oh! There it was! Your name! "My name is [Name]." You smile.</p><p>"It fits you." The boo replies, "You can call me Cyan."</p><p>Like the color? That was a pretty cool name.</p><p>Now, what were you going to do now? Yes, you did want to find a ghost with memories of their past. However, you had no clue where to start. You should've probably thought this more through.</p><p>"Um, Cyan.. are they anymore more ghosts around in this castle?" You ask. '<em>It would be best to start here.</em>' You thought, '<em>It only makes sense to begin my search in this castle.'</em></p><p>"Yeah! There are a few others around here." He suddenly starts to laugh, "They usually terrorize the workers.. just the thought of that makes me giggle."</p><p>Terrorizing, the workers? You quickly glance around the room. You didn't see any workers here. "What workers? There aren't any in this room." You respond.</p><p>"Oh yeah... Bowser called a meeting for all his servants. So they're most likely down in the dungeons messing with the prisoners." Cyan informs, "You want to see if any of them have their memories do you?"</p><p>You nod.</p><p>"Well, I can take you there easily," Cyan says with a grin, "Follow me!"</p><p>You watch as he suddenly descends into the floor. No. More like go through the ground. You stare in amazement and confusion. You didn't know how to do that.</p><p>A few seconds later, Cyan's head pops through the floor. He gives you a look of bewilderment. "What are you doing [Name]?" He asks.</p><p>You could feel yourself swell in sudden embarrassment. "Uh, I don't know how to go through things as you do," You say, giving the boo an awkward smile.</p><p>"Looks like I'll be helping you to become a proper ghost as well too.." Cyan gleams with amusement, "Alright! Here's what you're going to need to do."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. → two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You squeal in surprise as your body easily phases through the ground to the level below it which, happened to be the dungeons. This ability would make things very easy for you in the future. Being a ghost could be cool after all!</p>
<p>"See how easy that was?" Cyan asks.</p>
<p>You nod with newfound excitement. "What other things can we do?" You say with eagerness. You didn't possess any knowledge of ghosts and, if you did before when you were living, all that information became forgotten when you died.</p>
<p>"Oh, electromagnetic interference, thermokinesis, invisibility, telekinesis, and other things I'm too lazy to name." Cyan replies, "Just remember that we can do a lot of amazing things."</p>
<p>Your eyes widen in amazement. Thermokinesis. What even was that? You could experience that stuff later. Right now, you had one important task and, that was to regain your memories. <em>The dungeons!</em> They looked how you somewhat expected them to look. The walls. A smooth, cold dark brick. That was a contrast to the ground, which was cracked and raggedy looking. Then there were the holding cells. They were small rooms that lined up against each side of the walls. You concluded that you would not want to spend your time here if you were alive.</p>
<p>"Compared to the other parts of the castle, this place is the least nice looking one." Cyan mentions glancing around. You presumed to look for the others; a sudden scream and sound of giggles falling right after catches the attention of both of you.</p>
<p>"There we go," Cyan grins, motioning you to follow him, "Those are the other boos."</p>
<p>The two of you move further into the dungeons towards the high-pitched laughter. You then take the initiative to peer into the cells that your passing. Most are empty, while few contain prisoners in them. You notice that they're koopas. Wait! How did you know that? Maybe you associated these koopas when you were alive?</p>
<p>"What did they do to get put in those cells?" You ask, vaguely looking at Cyan. They looked so miserable and sad. Besides, being harassed by ghosts now and then sitting in a dungeon sounded so lonely. Just thinking about it made your heart drop. You wished that you could somehow get these koopas out of here.</p>
<p>"Some of them are thieves, others betrayed the kingdom, and I think one of those koopas was framed by another," Cyan replies nonchalantly.</p>
<p>You frown, looking back at the koopas occupying the select few of the cells. '<em>I hope that they'll be free soon.. even though they've done something; that's considered bad, that doesn't mean they should suffer in solitude' </em>You solemnly think your yourself. You didn't know why but being alone or just simply the thought of loneliness scared you.</p>
<p>"Yo Cyan!" A voice calls out to the boo.</p>
<p>You turn towards the direction of the speaker. It's another boo. They looked exactly like Cyan, except they were wearing sunglasses?.. for whatever reason. You didn't understand why the boo was wearing them even though you all were inside, and it was pretty dark down here. Maybe they wanted to look cool or something.</p>
<p>"Sal!" Cyan grins with the same amount of excitement. The two boos then proceed to perform some handshake. You didn't know how they did it. Their 'hands' were little stubs.</p>
<p>"Cyan, is that you?" Another boo greets. This one is wearing a blue cap.</p>
<p>"Cyan, where have you been?" The last boo, which is wearing a yellow jacket, asks.</p>
<p>"The one and only!" Cyan replies, "As to where I have been.. I've been snooping around Bowser's castle this whole time! You know he's been quite busy lately."</p>
<p>"You're right! He has been more active than usual." Sal comments, adjusting her sunglasses.</p>
<p>"Who's that you got behind you?" Blue cap-wearing boo points to you.</p>
<p>You feel a bit nervous as all attention is onto you. "I'm [Name]!" You blurt out. In response, Sal and Cyan laugh at how anxious you sound. The blue cap is smiling at you while the yellow jacket appears indifferent.</p>
<p>"[Name] hmm? What a cool name! I'm Lu!" Lu greets, happily, "I even have my name on my hat!"</p>
<p>He takes off his cap, shoving it directly in your face. It's hard to miss the stitched 'Lu' on it. Catching Lu off guard, Sal unexpectedly pushes the boo and his hat out of the way. "I'm Sal! It's nice to meet you [Name]!" She grins dramatically, taking off her glasses. She winks at you.</p>
<p>You only blink at her flashy greeting.</p>
<p>"That was rude, Sal!" Lu pouts, putting his hat back on. Sal only pats his head in response.</p>
<p>"You can call me Cai," Cai says in the most unenthusiastic way possible.</p>
<p>Everyone gives him a blank look. You smile awkwardly in response getting the hunch that Cai may not really like you. '<em>Or maybe he's trying to mask being shy? Then again, he might not like meeting new people or something.</em>'</p>
<p>"What?" Cai voices his confusion.</p>
<p>"You could've said that with more enthusiasm," Cyan says, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"It's super nice to meet you [Name]! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" Cai says in a high pitch, grabbing your hand and shaking it frantically. "Is that better?" Cai then let's go, his face returning to a neutral look.</p>
<p>"It would be if you meant it," Lu replies, to which Cyan and Sal nod in agreement.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time." Cai shrugs.</p>
<p>'<em>What a strange group of boos..' </em>You think.</p>
<p>"So I brought [Name] to you guys for a specific reason," Cyan speaks, catching the boo's attention.</p>
<p>"Oh! Do tell!" Sal beams in excitement.</p>
<p>Cyan then looks at you. You take that as the initiative to explain the reason yourself. "Well... I'm looking for a way to regain my memories!" You start, "Apparently, once you turn into a ghost, you lose all of your memories.. so I concluded that there has to be some ghost who remembers their past even though Cyan tried to tell me otherwise--"</p>
<p>"Let me guess? So now you're on a search to find a ghost with their memories still intact?" Cai cuts you off, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jacket, "I'm also going to assume that you want to know if any of us have our memories as well?"</p>
<p>You nod eagerly. "So?... Do any of you?.." You ask, bubbling with hope. There was a chance that one of these ghosts had something.</p>
<p>"No." They reply in unison.</p>
<p>At that, you deflate, to which Cyan pats your back reassuringly. "Don't worry [Name]! You'll find someone, I'm sure of it. I mean, they're other places with many ghosts, you can ask!" Cyan grins at you.</p>
<p>"Yeah.. you're right.. there's no need to get all sad now!" You beam with perseverance.</p>
<p>"That's what I'm saying! Keep your hopes up [Name]!" Sal beams alongside you.</p>
<p>"I'll be wishing you good luck on your journey!" Lu smiles, pumping up his fists.</p>
<p>"Other places... hm? Now that I'm thinking about your goal, I just remembered something." Cai says, grabbing everyone's attention. You give him an expectant look. "I have a friend that haunts the princess's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. I visited her not too long ago, and we had a whole conversation about our pasts. Well, actually hers since she does have her memories, you can go talk to her." Cai speaks.</p>
<p>"Okay, so.. the princess's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom.. got it! Easy peasy!" You repeat with enthusiasm. It was easier than you had thought it would be! You already had a location of a ghost who did possess their memories! You were ecstatic about this! "I'll be on my way then-- wait! Where is this Mushroom Kingdom?" You ask.</p>
<p>"It's pretty far," Cyan remarks, slightly laughing, "If you're a Mario brother, you can probably get there in a day hahaha," For some unknown reason, the thought of you getting lost made Cyan giggle.</p>
<p>Sal narrows her eyes at Cyan, seizing his laughter. "Your humor sucks, Cyan. Does anyone know how to get to the Mushroom Kingdom besides Cai?" Lu and Cyan shake their heads in response.</p>
<p>"Looks like you'll be taking [Name] to the Mushroom Kingdom Cai!" Sal pushes him towards you.</p>
<p>"Huh--What! You can't just volunteer me to take her!" Cai complains, crossing his arms. There was no way he was going to take you. He never offered to help you in the first place.</p>
<p>"I don't think she's volunteering you... it's more like a demand." Lu says.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's for sure a demand." Cyan quips grinning.</p>
<p>"No, no, no guys." Sal shakes her head, "You got it all wrong! I am giving him a choice but, if he decides that he doesn't want to take her, it would just be unfortunate what would happen to him next." There's a sickening grin slowly creeping to Sal's face as she finishes that statement.</p>
<p>Cyan and Lu briefly glance at one another before inching away from Sal quickly. You raise a brow looking between ghosts that now appeared to be uneasy. Was there something that you were missing here?</p>
<p>Taking one look at the expression on Sal's face Cai then grumbles things under his breath that you can't hear nor understand. "Okay, I guess I'll take [Name] to the Mushroom Kingdom then... geez... Sal, you are persistent and annoying."</p>
<p>"Great!" Sal smiles. Her malicious; look disappearing within seconds.</p>
<p>Cai huffs, turning the other way, motioning for you to follow him. You skip after him only to stop and look back at the boos you were leaving behind.</p>
<p>"Bye Cyan! See you, Lu! Catch you later, Sal!" You smile, waving at them.</p>
<p>"Bye-bye [Name]!" Lu waves frantically.</p>
<p>"Good luck!" Sal grins, waving.</p>
<p>"Try not to annoy Cai too much! He's like a time ticking bomb!" Cyan cackles, "But I hope you get what you wanted! See you sometime again [Name]!"</p>
<p>"Will you darn' ghosts stop all that yappin'! I've been here for like 4 hours now, and not once was there an ounce of quietness!" A voice filled with frustration calls out a cell.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" You apologize.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize to that small shell-wearing Koopa.. with one jump to head they, get stuck in their shell.. pretty pathetic if you ask me," Cai says. You mutter a small 'okay' in response before catching up to the yellow jacket-wearing boo.</p>
<p>As you and Cai ascend to the main floor, you hear that same Koopa scream and what follows is Sal, Lu, and Cyan's giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. → three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how long will it take till we reach the Mushroom Kingdom?" You ask as the two ascend back to the main floor. Instead of being empty like it was before, it was now full of koopas and goombas. Were these the servants that Cyan spoke about? They were moving boxes. What were in these boxes? You had no clue, but it didn't cease to decrease your curiosity.</p>
<p>"It depends. Normally, I catch a ride on Bowser's airship when he is on the way to capture the princess." Cai explains, "There's only been a few times when I traveled by foot, and each time has been a few days at most."</p>
<p>"Capture the princess? You don't mean the one of the Mushroom Kingdom?" You question, raising a brow. Wasn't Bowser the one who owned the castle? Which you were sure would make him a king. What kind of king kidnaps princesses?</p>
<p>Cai nods, making your eyes widen in surprise. "Bowser isn't exactly a good person er... Koopa. He's been trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom for a long time now. Honestly, I'm surprised that he hasn't given up, considering all of his plans do suck."</p>
<p>"Why would he want to do that? Isn't he already a king?" You query. Seriously why? He's already a monarch who owns his castle and land. What else could he possibly gain by taking over another kingdom?..</p>
<p>"Technically, you can call him a king, and I'm pretty sure he just wants control... so that's like typical bad guy ideology." Cai shrugs.</p>
<p>So, Bowser was a power-hungry king? How interesting that was. Maybe it was good after all that you didn't actively seek him out. Who knows what could have happened to you. Nothing probably would have happened. You are a ghost and, the living can't hurt the dead. Right? You blink as a Koopa walks right through you. You saw it shiver immediately upon contact. " I wonder what they're doing." You say, watching as the same Koopa complain about it being cold.</p>
<p>You overheard a few goombas and koopas talking about some big plan. Supposedly this was going to be Bowser's achievement known! It happened to involve mirrors and other mambo jumbos. If you were honest, it sounded pretty dumb. What could a king do with mirrors?</p>
<p>"Probably another plan to take the princess or whatever.. anyway, let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we make it to the Mushroom Kingdom," Cai says as he begins walking/floating to the entrance of the castle. Whatever it was, the boo was not interested in it one bit. He knew better not to get involved with Bowser's affairs. Only bad things happen after that. A prime example is getting; publicly humiliated because some bushy mustache plumbers beat you up.</p>
<p>You eagerly follow after the boo.</p>
<p>"Huh... it's Bowser's little demon child, well one of them." Cai comments.</p>
<p>You peek over him in interest. Your eyes meet a smaller Koopa with a white handkerchief tied around his neck. Two small horns are coming out the sides of his light green head. Then there's the fiery red color ponytail. What an interesting character. "Demon Child?" You question, with a tilt of your head, "Is he bad like his father?"</p>
<p>"Don't let me even get started on this little brat," Cai speaks through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>You don't know why but his mood immediately turned sour after you asked that question. He had to do something personally to the yellow wearing jacket boo. A reaction just like that doesn't go like that for no reason.</p>
<p>"What did he do?" You ask slowly.</p>
<p>"I rather not say," Cai grumbles.</p>
<p>"Oh, alright.." Now you were curious about what happened. He had to be evil like his father. The evilly cackling the Koopa was doing told you so. You watched as the small Koopa climbed into-- uh, you didn't know what it was. "What is he doing?" You point.</p>
<p>"That's the Koopa clown car." Cai replies, pretty uninterested, "I hate to say this, but I have a hunch that the runt is going to the Mushroom Kingdom. For whatever reason." If it weren't for the kid mentioning it, Cai would've thought otherwise. "So we're gonna hitch a ride... good thing we didn't have to go on foot." He mumbles the last part.</p>
<p>The two of you walk over towards the clown car. You easily slip into it sitting beside Bowsers supposedly mini-me as Cai does the same.</p>
<p>"Hehe, those pesky plumbers don't know what they have coming to them." Bowser's demon child snickers.</p>
<p>Referring to the kid as a demon child sounded too mean, even if he happened to be evil. "Hey, what's the kid's name?" You ask, peering at the yellow wearing jacket boo.</p>
<p>"It's Bowser Jr." Cai clicks his tongue.</p>
<p>Oh wow, so he was Bowser's mini-me then.</p>
<p>You watch as the Koopa clown car ascends from the ground. You thought it was a car? Cars don't fly last time you checked, but it wasn't a big deal. After all, you weren't afraid of heights, so this would be okay. You glance over the edge, your eyes gleaming at the scenery below you. It was breathtaking.</p>
<p>"What is this runt even blabbering about?" You hear Cai say, and he sounds annoyed.</p>
<p>"Now I just have to make sure it's believable like dad says," Bowser Jr says, then adjusts his voice, "It's m-my dad h-he's hurt!" He shakes his head in disappointment. That wasn't good enough. He needed to make it so naturally sounded that they would <em>feel</em> the need to help him.</p>
<p>You blankly stare at the small Koopa as he tries his best to imitate an upset child. If you were to give your honest opinion, then he didn't sound genuine at all. So whatever this kid was planning probably, wouldn't go successfully. "I hope he doesn't plan on doing whatever he's trying to do in the end because the way I see it now is that it's not going to work." You state.</p>
<p>"I was thinking the same thing," Cai responds.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. →four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for not updating. I've been busy with things constantly, so I never had time to update my books, but now I've managed to find some time to update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your chin rests over the edge of the Koopa clown car. Trees, mountains, and more trees were all that you saw. A small sigh escapes your lips. You've been having doubts ever since you boarded this car. What if this was all pointless? What if you can't regain your memories? Then you would have wasted Cai's time, and you didn't want the guilt that came with that.</p>
<p>"What are you over there moping about?" Cai asks.</p>
<p>You turn to him. "I'm not sure if I want to go through with this." You reply, slightly frowning.</p>
<p>Cai looks at you in disbelief. "You were just happy and bouncing around a few minutes ago at the chance of you finding a way to retain back your memories, and now you're in doubt?" He questions, "You know I didn't take you as somebody who gives up easily. With all that positive talk back there, I thought the total opposite."</p>
<p>You furrow your eyebrows in thought. You should be excited about this, but now since you've really taken the time to mull over it, your expected outcomes have completely turned negative. "Well, I guess I'm kind of uneasy about this whole thing." You admit.</p>
<p>"That's normal." Cai waves off, "Everyone gets nervous when facing possibly life-changing situations. It's how we are, but you can't let that discourage you from your dreams and whatnot."</p>
<p>"That makes sense.." You murmur. Maybe you were overdramatic about this whole situation. There couldn't be anything that you needed to worry about right now.</p>
<p>"Hey... [Name]?" Cai speaks.</p>
<p>You focus your attention on the boo. "Yeah?" You let him know that you're listening.</p>
<p>"Ever since that, you told me that you were looking for a way to regain your memories... it's been making me wonder." Cai starts. This question for a while now has been itching at him. Because frankly, he couldn't understand your fascination with your forgotten memories. "Why are you so insistent on getting your memories back?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Well, with everything that I know about ghosts so far, I knew that it just wasn't a life I wanted to live. Everyone's memories usually contribute to who they are as a person, and without mine. It makes me feel like that I'm not me." You explain feeling a wave of longing wash over you, "I feel as if I were to only stay like this. I would be only lonely and miserable, which is something that I wouldn't like to feel."</p>
<p>"Hm, I never thought of it like that." The boo replies.</p>
<p>You give him a curious look, "What do you think?" Your question.</p>
<p>"Well, when I first became a ghost, my thought process was like you, but over some time, I realized that maybe we don't have our memories for a reason." Cai says, "I like to think the purpose of us losing our memories in the first place is to make new and way better ones."</p>
<p>That was an interesting take on this topic. Maybe if everything didn't go liked you planned you, would take that route of making new memories.</p>
<p>"Thanks for having this chat with me, Cai." You smile brightly at the boo, "It helped ease my mind."</p>
<p>Cai looks away bashfully. "Y-yeah, no problem."</p>
<p>"Argh, I knew I should've gone to those acting classes that papa set me up for instead of ditching!" Bowser says in a tone of anguish.</p>
<p>You slowly turn your head towards the young Koopa. Acting. You couldn't help but be; drawn towards that. It gave you a weird feeling of remembrance. There's a sudden buzz that stirs within your brain. It's blurry, but you can see yourself standing on a podium. Cameras are flashing. Loud chatter graces your ears but quiets down when you clear your throat. With a smile on your face, you talk about how you were grateful to receive a golden award that sat in your hands. <em>"I'd like to dedicate this all to Pauline."</em> You look over towards a fuzzy blurred face, <em>"You are the one who convinced me to pick up acting in the first place."</em></p>
<p>"Pauline?" You speak slightly perplexed, your voice barely a whisper.</p>
<p>"[Name] are you alright?" Cai asks. You had this doe-eyed look on your face. Even if he found it hilarious, he was slightly worried.</p>
<p>You blink before grinning, turning your head towards the boo. "Cai, I remembered something!" You shout, feeling exhilarated, "I think I was an actress! Also, there was someone, a girl I think! Her name was Pauline!" You hadn't realized you had the boo in your grasp until the shouts of protests reached your ears. You release him sheepishly, apologizing.</p>
<p>With a pink face, Cai huffs. "When you get excited, please refrain from shaking me like that ever again," He says, some shock still lingering.</p>
<p>"I remembered something!" You repeat excitement still bustling within you.</p>
<p>"You what?" Cai shouts, caught off guard by your claim.</p>
<p>"When I was alive, I was an actor." You explain plopping, into a criss-cross position, "In my memory, I was on a stage making a speech for this award that I got. I mentioned this woman named Pauline. I think we were friends or something. She was the one who persuaded me to take a career in acting."</p>
<p>"You remembered that just now?" Cai questions highly confused.</p>
<p>You nod, fixing him with an eager grin. "I recalled it right when Bowser Jr. mentioned ditching those acting classes."</p>
<p>"Huh..." Cai mutters. He doesn't know what to think. Pauline? He's heard of a woman named Pauline but, that lady was the mayor of New Donk City in the Metro Kingdom. Being friends with the mayor? He wasn't too sure about that. The Metro Kingdom was one of the only kingdoms that had human inhabitants. Now you a human being from New Donk City? That was highly possible. And you being an actress? That could be possible as well. Cai found you to be very expressive. "I think you might be from the Metro Kingdom [Name]," Cai speaks up.</p>
<p>"Metro Kingdom-" "Hey, since when was a ghost was hitching a lift in my Koopa clown car! You're a human ghost too!" Bowser Jr. had never encountered a human ghost. Usually, he would come face to face with those stupid boo's. Well, never face to face. Boos were super bashful for whatever reason.</p>
<p>The two of you look in Bowser Jr's direction.</p>
<p>"Who is he talking about?" You say.</p>
<p>"Oh, he's looking at you." Cai replies, "When you got excited, you probably accidentally revealed yourself."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." You respond briefly, glancing at the yellow jacket-wearing boo.</p>
<p>"No worries [Name]," Cai says in response, despite feeling a little irritated. He disliked the small koopa very much.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking to?" Bowser Jr. points an excusing finger at you. He quickly looks around for a sign of anyone else. "If there's another ghost in my car, reveal yourself!" He demands.</p>
<p>On cue, Cai reveals his presence with an annoyed look.</p>
<p>"Cai!" Bowser Jr. says astonishment, "You're here in my car?"</p>
<p>"What does it look like, dragon breath?" Cai grumbles.</p>
<p>"Dragon breath?" Bowser Jr. yells, eye twitching. The young koopa holds in a deep breath to prevent himself from spewing out insults. "Cai and random ghost, get out!" Bowser Jr. commands. He crosses his arms, giving the two of you an expectant look.</p>
<p>"Wait! Your uh royal highness? We need to go to the Mushroom Kingdom too!" You exclaim.</p>
<p>"That's not my problem!" Bowser Jr. responds, "Out!"</p>
<p>"It seems we'll have to rest of this trip on foot then." Cai shrugs, floating outside the car. At this point, he didn't care how they got there. They were already more than halfway towards their destination.</p>
<p>"B-but.." You stutter. How could you convince him? Oh! "I can help you with your dilemma! I know how to fake your emotions easily! I'm a pro at that stuff!" You proclaim with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Bowser Jr. scrutinzes you. "I don't believe you," He answers, "Prove it."</p>
<p>You nod. Oddly enough, you felt like you knew exactly, what to do next so, you would go with your instinct.<em> 'Okay, I hope this works!'</em> You think briefly to yourself. You rub at your eyes for a few seconds. Tears gather in your eyes as you get down on your knees and hands. You stare hard at the ground. "I can't take this anymore!" You shout, feeling tears fall down your cheeks. You shake with another cry. "I'm tired of striving to be perfect! I'm tired of their judgemental gazes! I'm tired of pretending everything's alright!" You slump forward. "I'm so tired..." You sniffle.</p>
<p>"I think that's enough," Cai says, sounding kind of shaky. That was very impressive. It almost made him want to cry.<em> Almost.</em> Yeah, you had to be an actress. There was no way any regular person could perform like that.</p>
<p>You pop up smiling. <em>'I think I did well!' </em>You think happily. "So, what do you think?" You ask, some tears still gathering in your eyes.</p>
<p>Bowser Jr. wipes away the stray tears that began to fall. "That was way better than I expected. You're good! You might be even better than what papa had signed me up for." He confesses, "Do you think you can teach me how to cry like that?"</p>
<p>"I believe I can!" You respond, "But only if you allow me and Cai to come along with you."</p>
<p>Bowser Jr. lets out an exaggerated sigh. He didn't like the boo. At all. To say that Cai ground his nerves was an understatement. "Hmph, alright, but he has to be on the other side of the car at all times," Bowser Jr. directs.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to be near you anyway,<em> ankle biter,</em>" Cai retorts with a snort. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>